duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duemouse
|Signature = Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits Dueangel, Nine Extremes Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes G.O.D., Extreme Invasion Duezeus, Nine Extremes Revolution Mauriel, Nine Extremes Elemental |Civilization2 = Water}} Duemouse was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a mascot of the newly opened Duel Masters Land, a Duel Masters theme park. Details Despite being cheery in front of the audience during the opening hours of the park, in truth, he can be quite scheming, shown when he was able to make Katta not to reveal the dark secrets of the park. His is also loyal to the President of the Park as he was first employed by him before the park's opening, even revealing his true face in front of him. Katta even found him extremely annoying, based by his behavior and dueling antics. His true appearance is a seemingly brainwashed man with green, long hair and an antenna above him named Chuujiro. His true appearance even surprises the likes of Katta greatly. He was later revealed to be a robot built by Duema Land President as part of the ploy to destroy the Duel Masters World. When Duemouse takes off his cover to reveal his human appearance, he becomes more serious, in stark contrast to his Duemouse persona as a cheery mascot but scheming at the same time. His personality changed after he was released by Katta, having a sense of honor and chivlary, even willing to stop the Duema Land President (Benny Haha's) ambitions of destroying the Duel Masters World and helping Katta's team. He have a strong sense of morality, disagreeing on Benny Haha's plot of revenge and believing that the game of Duel Masters should be a fun game and not a tool of revenge. His dueljng skills are not bad considering he got 100000 points in the star cup, but in all of the on screen duels he makes in the anime he always loses without fail. Anime History Some time before the season started, he was built by Duema Land President as a ploy to destroy the Duel Masters World (the truth as part of Benny Haha's plan to get revenge on Shobu Kirifuda and Katta Kirifuda). As part of the plan, Duema Land President programmed him with false memories to prevent his true plans from being revealed. Before the official opening of the park, he met Basara in one of the illegal motorbike race arena. He introduces Basara to Duel Masters, even showing the performance of the Elite Four, Katta Kirifuda and Gyou via his duel phone. As a result, he was successful in recruiting Basara as one of the elite duelists of Duel Masters Land. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He first appears in a parade and asked for a volunteer in a duel and the prize is curry buns. Katta Kirifuda volunteers himself to this duel. During the duel, his pitiful actions had gained the audience's sympathy and Katta's annoyance. Even though he gained an upper hand by preventing Katta's creatures from untapping with Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits, he got defeated by Katta's Evol Dogiragon. However, he gave Katta a menacing glare before he returns to his cheery self, showing no signs of this action beforehand, much to Katta's confusion. When Basara kidnaps Katta and Hamukatsu and drove both of them to the motorbike arena within the park, Mouse was given a signal from him to keep Lulu Takigawa and Hokaben at bay from rescuing Katta and Hamukatsu. During the time Katta and Hamukatsu landed right at his head to break their fall, his dark personality was revealed and knocked Katta out. After Katta and his friends escaped the underground city, he congratulates the group along with the staff of the park. Even though Katta was not fooled by his claim that the underground city was a new attraction, Duemouse gave him a glare to shut up. He then gives Duel Phones to them as a key equipment for the upcoming Star Cup tournament. Before explaining the rules, he was given an order by Basara, Hakase and Rambo. He then went to the same school as Katta in order to get close to him and seize his Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution. He sent a duel request to Kojiro Sasaki via Duel Phone after observing his dueling style. He dueled Kojiro and successfully blocked off his attempt to cast Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle with Dueangel, Nine Extremes effect, but lost by Kojiro's Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King's effect. It was later revealed that Duemouse also serves as a telecommunication system for the mastermind behind the whole conspiracy of the park when he projects a hologram of the boss. At one time in school, he managed to take the photograph of Katta and his team with a few problems but managed to bypass it. He then presented it to his boss together with the top 3. After Basara's loss against Lucifer, he was demanded by Basara to get a stronger card. Out of options, he leads Basara to a highly restricted area where he only can access under the President's orders and was surprised when the card spirit's voice was able to reach him despite being sealed. He was even more surprised that Basara was able to break the seal despite the seal's reinforced ancient powers. After Katta (accidentally) throws his burning jacket right at the President's head, he vows revenge and challenged Katta in a duel, under the Star Cup rules and revealing his true appearance right in front of Lulu, Katta and Bucyake, which surprises all three of them. During the duel, he was considered annoying by the group and despite getting the upper hand by using Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes prevent destruction ability, he still lost to Katta. Unknown to both of them, Hokaben had taken a video about the duel and was uploaded in the net. This results in his ranking being taken over by Duenyanko. Duemouse then engage in a duel with Duenyanko and was in a tight situation. Despite the revelation of his true appearance left the audience in a state of disbelief, he was still cheered by them and got the edge. He got his ranking back in the following days. During the Halloween event, he was on one of the floats together with Duenyanko. He was about to remove his cover when Dunyanko stopped him, with Hakase reminding him not to and Rambo as a fail safe measure. In episode 32, Katta and his team tries to find him to get information on Lucifer's whereabouts. As a safe measure, most of the visitors disguised themselves as Duemouse. After being found out by Lulu, he decide to duel her to see Lucifer's sister dueling strength and her deck. Duemouse lost in the end and Lulu tried to get answers from him, only to be intercepted by Duema Land President's robot. He was later dragged by Katta to an unopened roller coaster ride and operates the roller coaster to allow Katta to reach to Basara. He later dragged Katta in a duel, revealing that he was the last opponent standing in the Star Cup event. It was made more apparent that Duema Land President was using him and rewrite his memories, for his only goal to defeat Katta. He was snapped out by Katta a few times, even being fed super spicy curry bread by Katta, making him realize some inconsistency in his mind. Even though he summoned multiple cost 9 creatures and blockers by G.O.D., Extreme Invasion's ability, most of his creatures were removed by Katta's shield triggers; Mega Blade Dragon and Ifrit Hand, with Bolshack Dogiragon and Flaming Bocchi's ability. After his loss and realizing his memories being overwritten, Duema Land President accidentally damaged his remote control, which results his identity as a robot being revealed, shocking him greatly after looking onto a mirror. Due to his loss and identity being revealed, he was kicked out by his own boss. With nowhere else to go, he decides to live with Katta's family, in which Katta accepts him in open arms. Duemouse agrees on Katta's plan to end Duema Land President's schemes. He leads them back to the park, only to see that the white castle was converted to a menacing fortress. After Katta clears a stage from Gen-chan, skipping Zon-san's stage and Lucifer clearing Chuu-yan's stage, they charges towards the main room, only to fall into a control room when the fortress was converted to a giant robot in a model of Dueland, Transformation of Dreams. Much to their horror, the robot was destroying the park and endangering the visitors. He heads to the main room where the President was defeated by Basara, pleading him to stop. The fortress was eventually destroyed, which later reveals that the President's true identity is the Kirifuda brothers' sworn enemy, Benny Haha. Before his final confrontation against Benny Haha' Duemouse set a trigger bomb on him in case if negotiations failed, he lost the duel against Benny Haha due to the effect of Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity, he then triggers the bomb on himself, tells Katta to save Benny Haha and says how fun dueling is again and died. He was later revived by Benny Haha at the end of VSR series. Duel Masters Revolution Final Duemouse randomly appears as a recurring character in various episodes. He also picked up Katsuemon when the hamster collapsed from exhaustion. He presents Katsuemon to Katta and Team Hamukatsu, astounded that Katsuemon was able to speak. In the later episodes, it was indicated that the real Duemouse was just the mouse costume and someone have to wear the costume to support him. Utsubomi Kazura first volunteers to wear it in order to get close to Katta. After being found out, she replaces someone to wear it. In another episode he is seen leaving a beef bowl restaurant along with Benny Haha. The smell of the beef bowl attracted Kojiro who is now a member of the Rare Killers. In a gag episode he was the announcer for a contest for all of the characters from Versus and Versus Revolution which had appeared as of the episode's release save for Basara and Number 2 to take away Katta's slot as the main hero of VSRF. Deck Statistics He uses a Light Civilization deck and first uses cards from the DMD-23 Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization set. Light Civilization: *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Diofence, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Kulstar, Miracle Ball *Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral }} He later uses a deck based by the Invader/Angel Command/Justice Wing race. Light Civilization *Acroite, Start Dash *Akyoora, Crossing Wings *Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Diofence, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Dueangel, Nine Extremes *Freeze Charger *Heaven's Gate *Holy, Flash Guardian *Katsbee, Five Extremes *Kabaus, Invader *Kumouse, Invader *Mauchu, One Extreme *Shildite, Holy Ball *Three Mitarasu Brothers, Dumpling Ball }} In his duel against Lulu, he uses Invader race cards from the DMD-28 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Dragonic Polaris Light Civilization set. His strategy revolves around summoning cost 9 creatures from his deck or with a spell to summon it straight from the hand. He subsequently added more cost 9 creatures to make full use of G.O.D., Extreme Invasion ability Light Civilization *Angel Feather *Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes *Codeking Number Nine *Di, Seven Extremes *Dueangel, Nine Extremes *Freeze Charger *G.O.D., Extreme Invasion *Gio, Super Seven Extremes *Heaven's Double Tail *Heaven's Gate *Katsbee, Five Extremes *Kijitron, Four Extremes *Mauchu, One Extreme *Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes *Pikarie, Radiance Elemental *Saruiel, Six Extremes *Shibainu, Two Extremes *Ultimate Gate }} In his duel against Benny Haha, he starts to use creatures from the Revolutionary race. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Statistics He uses a Water and Light Civilization deck. Trivia *Contrary to the anime, Duemouse is an ally of Katta in the manga series from the start, being seen with Katta, Hamukatsu and Dogiragon (in his miniature form) during the national tournament. *In his deck against Lulu which is featured in DMD-28, he uses Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes as his trump card, Saruiel, Six Extremes, Kijitron, Four Extremes and Shibainu, Two Extremes as ways to put his cost 9 evolution creatures into the battle zone easier. This is a reference to a popular hero of Japanese folklore Momotaro and his 3 animal companions; a dog, a monkey and a pheasant. *His loss ratio is the highest of any character in VS saga, being the same as Bucyake and Hakase, which is a staggering rate of 100%. **However, Duemouse did once get 100000 points in the star cup, indicating that his skills might not be bad. *Chuujiro's whereabouts are unknown after Phase 2 of Duel Masters land as Duemouse wasn't seen outside his outfit afterwards and the Duemouse in VSRF can actually be controlled by any person. It could be possible that he was following Benny Haha as a mob walking outside a Gyuudon store. **He finally appeared in the final episode of VSRF after Joe Kirifuda was beaten by Katta one last time. *He was zombified by Zon-san's zombies in episode 48. It is unknown why is it possible to zombify Duemouse as he is a robot. *Most of his trump cards have a cost of 9. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Land Category:Former Villains